PT Barnum's 12 Days of Christmas
by LeiaHestia
Summary: Many of the circus troupe has never experienced a proper Christmas - and for Helen and Caroline Barnum, this just won't do. Loosely inspired by the Christmas carol, 'The 12 Days of Christmas'. No religious themes, although religion is an important part of the holiday for many people. More details inside. I do not own the Greatest Showman. Happy holidays, everyone!
1. Prologue

**P.T. Barnum's 12 Days of Christmas**

A/N: I'll be taking some creative liberties with this story. For example, I only recently discovered that the "12 Days of Christmas" are actually December 25 (or the day after) to January 5 (or the day after, the Feast of Epiphany). However, seeing as Caroline and Helen want to show the circus troupe the traditions of the holiday season, I have it so that the 12 days lead up to Christmas, with December 25 being the 12th day of Christmas.

Religion is a significant part of the holiday for many people, but I did not include it in this story, because this story is more about sharing holiday traditions with people you care about.

In other chapters, there will be some historical inaccuracies, simply due to lack of information, or because Christmas traditions that are common now didn't necessarily start until after the 1850's.

* * *

 **Prologue** …

December 13, 1851

"Hi, Lettie, hi, Phillip, hi, Anne!" The three performers looked up to see Barnum's little girls bounce with excitement into the circus tent.

"Why, hello, girls!" Phillip picked up Helen and twirled her around. He would've done it to Caroline, too, but apparently she was, "too old for that now." Shame.

"You girls are in good spirits!" Anne commented. Helen beamed.

"There's only two weeks until Christmas! Aren't you excited?" The three adults looked at each other.

"I'm excited for snow," Anne admitted. "It's too warm for snow in the South, and I didn't really get to enjoy it last year. As for Christmas," she shrugged, "W.D. and I have always spent it together, and it'll probably be even more fun with lots of people around." Phillip nodded.

"Christmas was always a pretty stressful time in my house, actually. My mother had to decorate the house _just so_ , and all my relatives turned gift-giving into a competition. So I'm looking forward to something less tense this year." When he finished, the girls looked to Lettie. She frowned as she said,

"Not to dampen your spirits, girls, but Christmas is mostly just another day to me. _Should_ I be excited about something?"

Helen and Caroline looked at each other. They hadn't really been seeing eye-to-eye lately - Caroline was reaching the age where she wanted to grow up and be more independent, while Helen still wanted to copy everything her older sister did - but this just wouldn't do. They needed to show their circus family what a real Christmas was like.


	2. A beautiful Christmas tree!

**It's the first day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but a beautiful Christmas tree!**

December 14, 1851

"Okay, careful, careful!" P.T., Phillip, and W.D. were carrying a huge Christmas tree into the building.

"Ouch!"

"Wait, wait - "

"A little to the left…" together, the three men got the tree safely settled. It only just barely fit through the door. P.T. sighed with satisfaction.

"Very nice!" he rubbed his hands together.

Lettie had walked right past the main room before doing a double take. She turned back around and poked her head in.

"I thought you had some crazy ideas already, Barnum. But why on Earth have you brought a tree indoors?" The three men exchanged surprised looks. Lettie didn't know what a Christmas tree was? Charity and Anne elbowed them hurriedly. Luckily, before things could get awkward, Helen and Caroline raced in.

"Lettie! You're just in time!" Helen shouted. Lettie smiled, though she still looked confused.

"Um, great. What exactly am I in time for, again?"

"Tree decorating! Caroline exclaimed, thrusting a string of popcorn into Lettie's hands. Comprehension dawned on Lettie's face - she had heard of this tradition. Her eyes roamed over the other decorations Charity and Anne had gathered: More strings of popcorn as well as of nuts and cranberries, ribbons, fruit, colorful glass baubles...she paused. She raised an eyebrow at Charity. "You want to have open flames near a plant? A dying plant?" Charity laughed.

"I realize we haven't had a great history with fire, but the candles are tradition - and we'll only light them when there's at least one person in the room." Lettie watched Caroline and Helen begin to weave their decorations into the branches of the tree.

"Come on, Lettie!" Helen urged. "Here, I'll show you." Lettie allowed the little girl to help her arrange the popcorn strand on the tree. Charity smiled at the peaceful, happy scene before her as Phillip and W.D. lifted up the girls to decorate the taller parts of the tree. Well, it _was_ peaceful, until -

"Oh, no!"

"Grab the tree-"

"Don't let it fall over!"

* * *

Question of the Day: If you celebrate Christmas, do you favor a real or a fake tree?

My family has always decorated a fake one, but I decorated a real one in my residence hall this year and I think that's what I'll be switching to when I have my own tree.

The tree actually did nearly fall over while we were decorating it! And besides, you _know_ with P.T. at the helm things aren't going to go smoothly...


	3. 2 dancing daughters

**It's the second day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but two dancing daughters...**

December 15, 1851

P.T. stifled a groan as he heard _that song_ begin for the umpteenth time. Also with him in his office was Phillip, who burst out laughing at the older man's reaction. P.T. scowled.

"I don't even know what that song is! But she's been playing it nonstop and it's driving me insane. Where did she get that music box, anyway?"

"It's the 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy'," Phillip replied, chuckling. "It's part of the Nutcracker Ballet. As to where she got the music box, though, I have no idea." Both men fell quiet when they heard the last bars of the song fade out. P.T. held his breath. _Maybe…_

" _Ahhhh!"_ he groaned as the tinkly music started up again. He walked down the hall to the room where his girls were dancing, and smiled in spite of himself. Caroline was dancing before the mirror with the single-minded focus that had allowed her to quickly rise in the levels at her ballet school, while Helen was leaping around and spinning crazily with moves that only vaguely resembled ballet. Both girls stopped when their father entered the room.

"Looking good, girls!" he exclaimed, ruffling their hair. They smiled. "What are you practicing for, Caroline?"

"Auditions for The Nutcracker are in two days, Daddy. And I really want to be the Sugar Plum Fairy, so I've been practicing. Jenny's giving me advice." Caroline pointed, and P.T. started, not having realized that Jenny was in the room. He raised an eyebrow.

"Were you a dancer, Jenny?" The opera singer laughed.

"Not at all. But Caroline wanted someone to watch, and as she pointed out, I'm the only person here who has seen lots of ballets." P.T. nodded, and then pointed at the cursed devil box.

"Is that yours, then?" he asked.

"No," Caroline replied before Jenny could, "My teacher let me borrow it so I could practice." P.T. sighed internally. If he ever heard that song again it would be too soon, but he didn't want to stop Caroline's practice, either. Normally, Caroline would've been upset and distracted with Helen dancing in the room, but she was paying it no mind. This was clearly very important to her.

"I'm very proud of you, Caroline. I'm sure you'll get the part." Caroline beamed. Just as P.T. turned to leave the room, Helen piped up,

"Daddy, what are you going to do about the show?" He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"We're doing a Christmas show at school, and at ballet. You should do a Christmas-themed show!" Caroline paused in her dancing to chime in,

"Yeah, Daddy, you should! That would be so fun!" P.T. chuckled.

"I'll think about it." He walked down the hall, whistling to himself. P.T. blanched as he realized that the tune was 'The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy'. He shook his head, laughing.

"Phillip!" he exclaimed, throwing the door open. The younger man jumped, startled, as he knocked a pile of paperwork off the desk.

"We're putting on a Christmas show!" Phillip rolled his eyes.

"Sure, why not? There's only ten days until Christmas, but that's plenty of time to choreograph an entirely new show," he exclaimed sarcastically. P.T. grinned.

"I'm so glad you agree!" P.T. got up and hurried out of the room. He had plans to make.

"Wait, no, P.T. -" Phillip stammered, "I was kidding - P.T.? Phineas?"

* * *

 **...and a beautiful Christmas tree!**

Question of the Day: Have you seen _The Nutcracker_ , and if so, what is your favorite part? My favorite part is sitting next to my sister, and poking her and saying, "Hear that good clarinet?" while listening to the orchestra. (Incidentally, I am not allowed to sit next to my sister at _The Nutcracker_ anymore! XD )


	4. 3 new daring acts

**It's the third day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but 3 new daring acts...**

December 16, 1851

Phillip happened to glance at the ring while he was hurrying through to his office, and he felt his heart stutter in his chest. His mouth fell open of its own accord. He gave a shaky sigh of relief when W.D. caught Anne before she could plummet to the ground. Anne beamed when she noticed him watching.

"What do you think?" He gulped.

"That was terrifying," he croaked out eventually. She frowned.

"It's supposed to be exciting! We wanted to come up with something special and new for the Christmas show!"

"Oh, the crowd will love it!" he assured her. " _I_ just don't love it when you pull death-defying stunts." Anne smiled at him reassuringly.

"You worry too much. This is what I do - what we do."

"I know. But," Phillip joked, "But between you and P.T., my hair will be grey in no time!"

" _Why won't you just consider the idea, Phil?_ " A voice shouted from the wings, startling them both. P.T. Phillip rolled his eyes.

" _Working with reindeer is_ not _a good idea, P.T.!_ " he shouted back. He paused. "Where would he get the reindeer, anyway?"

" _I know a guy!_ " Phillip sighed as Anne laughed. "Of course he does."

"You know, reindeer _would_ be pretty festive," Anne mused thoughtfully. Phillip shook his head vehemently.

"I don't want to miss my first proper Christmas because I was murdered by Charity!"

* * *

 **...two dancing daughters,**

 **and a beautiful Christmas tree!**

Question of the Day: Keeping with the theme of 'entertainment', what is your favorite Christmas movie? I have many that I like, but one of my favorites is definitely _Four Christmases._


	5. 4 painted zebras

A/N: On the fourth day of Christmas, we learn that Helen takes much more after her father in some respects...no zebras were harmed in the writing of this chapter!

* * *

 **It's the fourth day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but four painted zebras...**

December 17, 1851

P.T. stared in surprise at the scene before him. All four circus zebras stood in the ring Gone were their black-and-white-striped flanks, however. Two of the zebras had been painted a light green and dusted with silvery glitter. Another zebra was light pink and covered in gold. And the final zebra - here P.T. had to rub his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things - was standing patiently as his daughter colored his fur, mane, and tail the same pink as the third zebra. He cleared his throat.

"Helen, sweetheart?" Helen looked up from her handiwork and waved enthusiastically at her father.

"Hi, Daddy! Look, I painted the zebras!" P.T.'s lips twitched.

"So I see," he said mildly. It was rather hard to miss, after all. "May I ask why?"

"For Christmas, of course! I heard you were sad Phillip wouldn't let you bring any reindeer. But now the zebras are Christmas-themed!" his daughter exclaimed. P.T. blinked. When Charity had told him to watch what he said when the girls were around, this probably wasn't what she had in mind. "Do you like it?"

It was an interesting question.

"If it's supposed to be Christmas colors, why did you paint two of them pink instead of red?" he asked instead.

"Because red would look like blood," she promptly replied, in a tone that implied she thought her father a little slow. "Plus, pink is just more fun than red."

"Okay…" P.T. wasn't sure what to say next. "And the glitter?" Helen was now liberally shaking gold glitter over the partially pink zebra before the paint could dry.

"Everything in your show is glittery, Daddy. The zebras wouldn't match otherwise!"

"Err, right. And the zebras were okay with you doing this?" Helen had always had a bond with even the most uncooperative of his animals, but this was taking it to a new level. As though to prove his point, the zebra Helen was painting gave an angry warning snort as he tried to step closer.

"Aww, they don't mind! Do you, Stripey?" she stroked the zebra's mane, and he could've sworn it actually purred somehow.

"Well," he said finally, "they look gorgeous, Helen." They actually looked quite festive, and it was all done with now. He knew he had said the right thing when she absolutely beamed with pride.

"Thanks, Daddy! You won't tell Mama yet, though, will you? I want it to be surprise!" she said anxiously.

"Oh, Helen, I can say with absolute certainty that she will be very surprised." At that moment, Anne and W.D. walked in, presumably to begin their trapeze rehearsal, though that would be a tad difficult at the moment.

"Hi, Anne! Hi, W.D.! Do you like what I've done with the zebras?" Helen waved so enthusiastically that the glitter fell in a shower over the zebra, who sneezed. Anne and W.D. were both struggling to keep a straight face.

"They're lovely, Helen," Anne replied. She turned to P.T. "Does Charity know about this?" she muffled a snicker with her hand. P.T. groaned internally.

"Not yet."

"Well then," W.D. began, "Can we please be in the room when you tell her?" At that, the siblings lost their battle for stoicism and dissolved into laughter. P.T. groaned aloud this time.

 **...three new daring acts,**

 **two dancing daughters,**

 **and a beautiful Christmas tree!**

* * *

Question of the Day: This isn't really Christmas-themed, but if you have a pet (like a dog or a cat) do you try to dress them up?


	6. 5 WOODEN SLEDS!

**It's the fifth day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but** _ **FIVE WOODEN SLEDS!**_

December 18, 1851

Anne eyed the toboggan sceptically.

"I don't know, Caroline. This doesn't look very safe." Barnum's older daughter, bundled from head to toe to protect her from the cold, shook her head.

"It's really fun, I promise!" P.T. had just brought the last toboggan to the top of the huge hill.

"Come on, Anne! I've always wanted to try this," Phillip begged. When she still looked doubtful, P.T. added,

"Do you think Charity would let the girls do this if it was really so unsafe?" Anne blinked. Barnum using logic was a rare occurrence, and it was kind of freaking her out. But she _did_ tell the girls she wanted to experience snow this year, and apparently this is what one did...she sighed and climbed on the sled.

"We just ride down the hill, right?" she whispered to Phillip as he got on behind her. He nodded.

"I think so." Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, P.T.? How do you steer this thing?"

"You don't!" P.T. replied cheerfully. "Have fun!" He shoved the toboggan.

" _What?!"_

" _AHHHHHhhhhhhh!_ " the couple shrieked all the way down the hill.

"Just jump out if it looks like you're gonna crash!" Helen shouted after them. P.T. was pretty sure Anne was now swearing revenge on him, but he couldn't quite hear her.

Oh, well.

He grinned at Charity, Lettiie, Tom, and W.D., who had just arrived at the top of the hill in time to see him push the couple down the hill.

"That wasn't very nice, dear," Charity admonished gently, though she couldn't hold back a smile. Caroline and Helen bounced around eagerly.

"Can we go meet them at the bottom of the hill, Daddy?"

"Yeah, come on!" He smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" The girls cheered as the three of them climbed onto another sled and rode down the hill.

* * *

Phillip had closed his eyes long ago. However, they opened abruptly when he felt the toboggan go airborne and he and Anne were thrown into a snowdrift.

 _Cold! Very cold!_ Was all he could think for a few moments as he struggled out of the snow. However, that was nothing compared to how his insides turned to ice as he saw that Anne was still lying face-down in the snow.

"Anne!" he called to her frantically, struggling to his feet and trying to rush to her. He slipped on the snow and went _oof_ as he flopped down near Anne, the breath knocked out of him. Just then, Anne sprang to her feet, both scaring him half to death and simultaneously causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. Well, if he had any breath, that is.

"That was _SO GREAT!_ " she shouted, beaming and waving cheerfully at P.T. and the girls as they came down the hill. "Wasn't that amazing, Phillip?" He had finally caught his breath and stood back up.

"Well, it was certainly an adventure!" he grinned. Now that he knew Anne was alright, and what to expect, he could appreciate that the ride down the hill _had_ been quite a thrill.

"Phillip! Anne!" Caroline shouted, jumping off the sled before it could even come to a stop at the bottom of the hill. "You guys have to come back up, everyone's here now and we can have a five-way race!" Phillip blinked. One toboggan was one thing, but five, all without the capability of steering?

"I don't know…" he said doubtfully. P.T. only grinned at him.

"Phillip's afraid we're going to beat him, girls," he said in a loud stage-whisper.

"Wha -? Challenge accepted!"

* * *

 **...four painted zebras,**

 **three new daring acts,**

 **two dancing daughters,**

 **and a beautiful Christmas tree!**

And something a little extra...the fifth (and a half) day of Christmas:

"Oh, Helen?" P.T. called to his daughter. If anyone could explain why his top hat was now pink, and covered in gold glitter, it would be her. She looked up from where she was playing.

"Yes, Daddy?" He waved the hat at her.

"I see my top hat is now Christmas-themed." She nodded.

"Yesterday, when I showed everyone the zebras, they really liked them. But then Lettie said that it would really work better if your top hat matched the zebras for the Christmas show."

"Oh, _did she now_?" He turned around to look at Lettie, who did not even look slightly contrite.

"You're welcome," she said sweetly. P.T. sighed and put the hat on. He didn't mind, really It's just that Phillip was going to insufferable when he saw this. He paused in thought. That gave him an idea...

* * *

" _Hahahahaha…_ " As P.T. predicted, Phillip had laughed for a good solid minute at his new hat. When he finally came up for air, he gasped,

"That color really suits you, P.T. Very festive!" before dissolving into laughter again.

"Why, I'm so glad you think so, Phillip!" Phillip stopped laughing, suspicious. He knew that tone.

"When I saw my new hat, I told Helen it just wouldn't do if I matched the zebras and you didn't. So, I had Helen decorate one for you as well!" The little girl gave Phillip an equally pink and equally sparkly top hat.

"Do you like it?" she said worriedly, "I was gonna make it green and silver to match the other zebras, but I ran out of green paint. Do you like it?" Phillip's expression softened, and he picked Helen up and twirled her around.

"I love it!"

* * *

Question of the day: What's your favorite snow activity (if you get any snow, that is!)? Mine probably is sledding, actually. I do enjoy downhill skiing, but it's a little scary, too. Cross country skiing and ice skating is just extremely hard. And as for snowboarding...no.


	7. 6 snow angels

**Chapter 6**

December 19, 1851

 **It's the sixth day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but six snow angels...**

Lettie Lutz tried not to shiver as she watched the Barnum girls play in the snow. Sensibly, Charity didn't want the girls playing outside all alone, but Lettie hoped they would get bored and want to go in soon. She was _cold!_

"Lettie! Come play with us!" Helen exclaimed as she waddled around in the snow. Lettie hesitated.

"Why don't I just watch?" she said instead. Helen pouted.

"Why?" Lettie paused.

"Adults don't play in the snow, Helen." The little girl frowned, but before she could argue, she was interrupted:

"Jenny!" Caroline shouted, waving at someone behind Lettie. Her back stiffened from more than the cold this time. She still wasn't quite comfortable around Jenny Lind. Lettie wasn't holding a grudge - she believed life was too short to do that - but the normal atmosphere of acceptance and comfort at the circus was interrupted by the beautiful opera singer's presence, around whom Lettie could only feel clumsy and inelegant.

"Jenny! Will you play with us?" Lettie was gratified to see Jenny Lind hesitate.

"Well, I suppose…" she said slowly, "What do we do?"  
"We're making snow angels!" Helen exclaimed. Jenny looked as mystified as Lettie felt.

"What is a _snow angel_?"

"Is it like a snowman?" Lettie asked. She had seen some of the children building those lately. Caroline shook her head.

"You make pictures in the snow with your body," she explained. "Watch!" The two women watched, surprised, as the little girl fell backwards into the snow. Lettie frowned. She was _not_ going to flounder around in the snow like some bumpkin in front of Jenny Lind, no sir. Jenny herself also looked less than thrilled by this idea.

However, no one besides Charity could resist the Barnum Puppy Dog Eyes. Faced with the inevitable, the two woman exchanged looks that seemed to say, _I'll look foolish if you will._

Instructed by Helen, Lettie fell carefully backwards into the snow, which was softer than she had expected, though (unsurprisingly) quite cold.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now you move your arms and legs back and forth!" Helen exclaimed, flopping down next to Lettie and waving her arms and legs enthusiastically to make her own snow angel. Feeling incredibly silly, Lettie nonetheless did as she was told.

"And then what?"

"Now you stand up real carefully, so you don't ruin your snow angel," Helen instructed seriously. She helped Lettie up.

"Oh! I see what you mean!" Lettie exclaimed when she saw the shapes in the snow. Jenny nodded.

"They _do_ sort of look like angels," Jenny agreed. Sensing that she and her sister were bringing the two women around, Helen leaned toward Lettie.

"Now, we should have a snowball fight!" Lettie blinked.

"What's that?" _Whump_. Lettie froze as she felt something soft and wet hit her in the back. _A snowball_. She turned around to see Jenny looking incredibly guilty. The titian-haired singer pointed at Caroline.

"It was her idea!" She gulped as Lettie's eyes narrowed. _A snowball fight_.

"Let's get 'em, Helen!" Lettie exclaimed. Jenny and Caroline shrieked as they were assaulted by snowballs - but soon enough, they were giving as good as they got.

Unseen by all, P.T. smiled at the scene from his office window. He _knew_ it was a good idea, sending Lettie and Jenny outside!

* * *

 **FIVE WOODEN SLEDS!**

 **Four painted zebras,**

 **three new daring acts,**

 **two dancing daughters,**

 **and a beautiful Christmas tree!**

* * *

Question of the day: Out of curiosity, does anyone know how snow angels came about? I try to research the historical accuracy of my favorite Christmas/winter traditions (even if I end up ignoring it later) but I came up empty!


	8. 7 hours of shopping

**Chapter 7**

December 20, 1851

 **It's the seventh day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but seven hours of shopping...**

Phillip Carlyle had been through a lot since running away to join the circus. He had survived a deadly fire, countless incidents involving fireworks and untamed animals (and occasionally both at once), and a terrifying chat with W.D. when he went to ask for Anne's hand in marriage.

Still, this was grueling nonetheless.

 _How many stores can they_ possibly _visit?_ He wondered disconsolately. When the Barnums had suggested that the entire circus 'family' go Christmas shopping that morning, he had agreed readily. But the hadn't thought that they would still be at it over _six hours_ later! P.T. spotted him taking a load off near a festive holiday stand and went to join him.

"I'm guessing this is your first Christmas shopping experience," he said, chuckling. Phillip shook his head in bemusement.

"Where do they even get the energy? And," he added, "Why on earth do they need to do this much shopping?"

"Well," P.T. began gently, "You know, for Anne and Lettie and some of the others, this is the first time any of them have had real money to buy Christmas gifts. Or even the first time any of them have had people to buy Christmas gifts _for_." Phillip blanched, and he felt his cheeks burn with shame. Being raised in privilege the way he had, he had never needed to worry about being able to afford _anything_ , least of all Christmas gifts. "Oh, hey," P.T. nudged him playfully with his knee, "Don't feel too bad. I'm no saint, myself. I was complaining the same way before Charity set me straight. Reminded me about the way _I_ acted when I first came into some money, when I got the circus started." P.T. said ruefully. Phillip relaxed, and P.T. grinned. "Look on the bright side, Phil. You're getting off easy!" The younger man raised an eyebrow.

"How's that?"

P.T. nodded towards Anne, Charity, and his girls, who were now walking toward them laden with dozens of shopping bags.

"You only have one lady to carry bags for. I've got three!

* * *

 **...six snow angels,**

 **FIVE WOODEN SLEDS!**

 **Four painted zebras,**

 **three new daring acts,**

 **two dancing daughters,**

 **and a beautiful Christmas tree!**

* * *

Question of the day: Black Friday, the day after Thanksgiving, always kicks off the holiday season for my family. Do you subject yourself to that madness? My answer is: yes, but only because, when my aunt, uncle and cousin come in for Thanksgiving, they go shopping, so if I want to spend time with them I also go shopping. :D


	9. 8 pints of eggnog

**Chapter 8**

December 21, 1851

 **It's the eighth day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but eight pints of eggnog…**

P.T. frowned. Everyone was relaxing after rehearsing the Greatest (Christmas) Show, and he should have been content. This had already been a holiday season to remember. But Caroline had become increasingly withdrawn and sullen in the past few days, and neither he nor Charity could pry out of her was was wrong.

His musing was interrupted by a rather spirited debate about _eggnog_ , of all things. One of the troupe members had mixed it up in the Barnum's kitchen and was serving it, and this had led to a number of odd arguments concerning the seasonal beverage:

"Why is it cold?"

"Well, how else would you serve it?"

"Hot."

"Maybe, if you're a _barbarian_."

"Well, excuse me-"

"What do you mean, 'Why is there no bourbon in it?'"

"Well, in the South-"

"Non-alcoholic is really better…"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"But what _is_ eggnog exactly?"

This last statement was uttered by none other than Jenny Lind, who was rather surprised to be the sudden center of shocked attention.

"Umm...sorry?"

"..."

" _YOU HAVE TO TRY IT RIGHT NOW!"_ came the unanimous reply. She did, rather bemusedly. She took the first sip.

"That's quite terrible."

She took another sip.

"In an oddly pleasing way." Everyone laughed. As the conversations got rolling again, P.T. was struck by a sudden idea. _Jenny_. When she had reached a lull in her conversations, P.T. pulled her aside for a quiet word. If Caroline couldn't confide in him or Charity with what was bothering her, perhaps she'd be willing to open up to Jenny…

* * *

"So, Caroline," Jenny began. The young preteen looked up rather sullenly. "You've been awfully quiet lately." She shrugged.

"Is it about the ballet?" Jenny pressed on. She knew she had hit it on the head when Caroline scowled, not meeting her eyes.

"Caroline," Jenny said gently. "You're not always going to win the part you audition for. It's disappointing, but it's the reality you face when you pursue your art. Caroline kicked one foot in unconscious frustration.

"But I worked so hard! And I would be a really good Sugar Plum Fairy!" Caroline's voice started to rise, and Jenny took a quick look to make sure everyone was still distracted by their own conversations. They were.

"You would be an _excellent_ Sugar Plum Fairy, Caroline. But you are only twelve years old. A very mature twelve years old," she added hastily as Caroline's head snapped up indignantly, "but you're only just getting started. You have _years_ to perform prestigious shows in coveted roles. How old was the girl who won the part?"

"Much older," Caroline muttered, "At least 17 or 18." Jenny smiled sympathetically.

"She has the double advantage, sweetheart: more experience _and_ more physical development. Besides," she continued, "You can't always tell why a director favors one artist over another. Why, do you know how many music schools rejected me when I was a young teenager?"

"None, I bet," Caroline replied crossly. Jenny raised a reproachful eyebrow at her, and Caroline blushed at her own rudeness. "How many?"

"Six." Caroline's jaw dropped.

"You're making that up," she said accusingly, before she could stop herself. Jenny laughed.

"Not at all. Everyone has to start somewhere. So chin up, okay? You have a choice to make: you can sulk and mope and perform poorly, because it isn't the role you wanted. Or, you can give it your all, and show the director that despite your age, you are a mature professional. He'll be much more impressed by that than if you were the best ballerina on stage." Caroline nodded slowly.

"I'm still sad, though," she admitted. Jenny smiled.

"That's normal, sweetheart. But you can't obsess over it. Remember, this is supposed to be _fun_. And, honestly, sometimes the reason you lose a part is _such_ a small thing: you're probably not tall enough for the Sugar Plum Fairy costume, for example."

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed, but she was smiling now. Jenny helped her off the floor so that they could join the impromptu party.

"Dresses don't grow on trees, you know!"

* * *

 **...seven hours of shopping,**

 **six snow angels,**

 **FIVE WOODEN SLEDS!**

 **Four painted zebras,**

 **three new daring acts,**

 **two dancing daughters,**

 **and a beautiful Christmas tree!**

A/N: I don't know what music schools Jenny Lind might have tried to gain entry to, or if she was rejected by any of them. But she gave her first noteworthy performance when she was 18, and as she said: everyone starts somewhere!

Question of the Day: Do you like eggnog?

Fun story: When I was five, I gagged at the smell of eggnog while trying to bring my dad his glass, and he enjoys reminding me of this every year! :D

I should really taste eggnog this year though…


	10. 9 Christmas carols

**Chapter 9**

December 22, 1851

 **It's the ninth day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but nine Christmas carols…**

Jenny watched the awkward silence between her and Lettie grow longer and longer. She wished Charity hadn't left them alone when she went to go pick up the girls from ballet rehearsal. Most of the troupe had followed Charity's lead and had warmed up to her relatively quickly since Thanksgiving. Lettie, however, was another story.

Jenny couldn't even be mad about that, honestly. Not given how women like her usually treated women like Lettie. She had made sure to give her a wide berth most of the time - she was aware, after all, that her presence at the circus was nearly like she was intruding in Lettie's home. Things _had_ gotten a little better since their snowball fight with the Barnum girls - but now that they weren't here to act as a buffer, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Finally, Jenny couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, Lettie," she blurted out. Lettie's head snapped up, and she raised an eyebrow at the opera singer. Jenny searched for something to say.

"Umm...what's your favorite Christmas tradition?" Lettie seemed taken aback by the question. She looked down, avoiding Jenny's eyes and scuffing one foot on the floor.

"Er...I don't know. I don't have a lot of experience with Christmas."

If she were able, Jenny would have kicked herself. She knew very well that Lettie hadn't had many happy Christmases. She felt herself go bright red with embarrassment, but then something unexpected happened: Lettie saved her.

"What's yours?"

"Oh…" Jenny was still floundering from her earlier faux pas, "Well, lots of them are nice. But the Christmas music has to be my favorite, I would say." Lettie had been carefully avoiding contact as of yet, but now her eyes snapped to Jenny with keen interest.

"There are songs written just for Christmas?" she asked in surprise, "Besides what Barnum has us doing, I mean?" Jenny nodded, her shoulders relaxing as the conversation tread on safe ground.

"There are several." She hesitated, wondering if it would be too presumptuous, but she took a risk. "I - I could teach you some, if you'd like." As soon as she said it, Jenny wanted to take the words back. Why should Lettie want to learn anything from her? But to her surprise and relief, Lettie smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Phillip and P.T. were in the middle of taking care of paperwork when P.T. suddenly paused.

"Shh, Phillip!" The younger man obediently went silent, but didn't hear anything.

"What?"

"Listen!" He did, and then he heard what P.T. was hearing:

" _Oh how they pound_

 _Raising the sound,_

 _O'er hill and dale,_

 _Telling their tale._

 _Gaily they ring_

 _While people sing_

 _Songs of good cheer,_

 _Christmas is here._

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,_

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas…"_

"Is that -?"

"Jenny and Lettie singing together?" P.T. finished. "Yes, yes it is."

"Huh. Who would've thought?" he muttered, half to P.T. and half to himself. The two men listened a few moments more.

"They sound quite good together!" P.T. smiled, but he wasn't looking at Phillip. He was looking at Charity, who had just returned from picking up the girls and was listening to the music with a satisfied smile.

* * *

 **eight pints of eggnog,**

 **seven hours of shopping,**

 **six snow angels,**

 **FIVE WOODEN SLEDS!**

 **Four painted zebras,**

 **three new daring acts,**

 **two dancing daughters,**

 **and a beautiful Christmas tree!**

Question of the Day: What is your favorite Christmas song? Mine is Carol of the Bells, which is why it made it into this chapter even though it wasn't written until 1914. It's rare I hear a version that I don't like.


	11. 10 plates of cookies

**Chapter 10**

December 23, 1851

 **It's the tenth day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but ten plates of cookies...**

P.T. Barnum surveyed the room before him that was once his kitchen. Usually rather tidy thanks to Charity, it now looked like a hurricane had blown through - albeit a very delicious one. Fresh baked cookies cooled on every available surface, and everything that _wasn't_ covered by cookies was dusted in flour, sugar, frosting, and cooking utensils.

"Charity, dear," he began, "Don't you think this is all a little...excessive?" Charity gave him a look that said: _You're calling something excessive? You?_

"I know it looks like a lot," she replied, "But when you consider how many people we're having over between now and Christmas Day, I really don't think there'll be too much left over. I wanted to bring some to the girls' ballet performance tomorrow, as well." P.T. smiled.

"You're the boss," he said agreeably. " _OUCH!"_ For he had tried to snatch a cookie and promptly had his hand smacked away by Charity.

"Those are for later," she chastised. He rolled his eyes.

"Right, because we're definitely in danger of running out of these." He was saved from more scolding by the arrival of Anne, Phillip, and Lettie. "Hey, guys," he said, a little confused, "It's always nice to see you, but you're an hour early for rehearsal, you know."

"Really?"

"I _told_ you he said three -"

"Well, you're here now," Charity interrupted, "Want to give me and the girls a hand with these?" Anne smiled.

"Sure!" Phillip and Lettie weren't as enthusiastic.

"I'm not sure your kitchen would survive with me behind the counter." That was Phillip.

"Do you _want_ your house to burn down? NO." That was Lettie.

Naturally, they both found themselves helping Charity less than a minute later...even though they weren't quite sure _how_ …

* * *

 _Approximately one hour later…_

"GUYS! Lettie's in a frilly pink apron!"

"What?!"

"This I _have_ to see!"

"No I'm _not!_ "

 _POP._

" _GIVE ME THAT CAMERA RIGHT NOW!"_

* * *

 **...nine Christmas carols,**

 **eight pints of eggnog,**

 **seven hours of shopping,**

 **six snow angels,**

 **FIVE WOODEN SLEDS!**

 **Four painted zebras,**

 **three new daring acts,**

 **two dancing daughters,**

 **and a beautiful Christmas tree!**

Question of the Day: What is your favorite Christmas cookie? Mine is very close between peanut butter blossoms and marble nests (which is my grandmother's personal recipe!)


	12. 11 family squabbles

A/N: Well, obviously, I couldn't finish all twelve chapters in time for Christmas. Sorry! As much as I love writing TGS characters, I was busy celebrating Christmas IRL. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!

 **Chapter 11**

December 24, 1851

 **It's the eleventh day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but eleven family squabbles…**

Charity wasn't old (at least to her way of thinking), but she had experienced many a Christmas Eve since she was a child.

Growing up with her parents, Christmas Eve was always a quiet affair. There would be a long Christmas Mass followed by an elaborate, formal dinner. There was St. Nick and presents, too, but overall it was an occasion where she was still expected to be a prim and proper lady.

Then, there were the Christmases where she and Phineas were just starting out. It couldn't be more different than her childhood Christmases, but that was okay. Better than okay. They were all together, and while there weren't many presents, she and Phin did their best to make it special. They played in the snow, went to church, and saved up grocery money to make a nice Christmas dinner.

And as for this year...well, it was something else. For one, she and Phin had decent money this year, and while that was _far_ from the most important part, they were able to give the girls the Christmas she and Phin had always hoped they could.

For another, Charity finally had the big family she had always wanted - if a bit unconventionally. Those first Christmases with Phin were wonderful and painful both. Wonderful, because they were finally together. Painful, because each year she got her hopes up that the girls would _finally_ be accepted by their grandparents - and each year, she was disappointed.

That pain hadn't faded, but it was hard to be unhappy with so much joy around her. Their house was a complete mess, she never got a quiet moment to herself, and she was going to sleep for a week when the holidays were over. But while she knew many of the circus troupe was experiencing their first proper Christmas, she nearly felt like she was, too.

Compared to the craziness of the recent days leading up to the Christmas season, Christmas Eve should have been relatively calm. There were the final dress rehearsals for _the Nutcracker_ and Phin's Christmas show both, but after that, the day was free to spend with family and friends. However, they didn't get to that part until Christmas Eve was nearly Christmas day.

First came the annual rejection note from her parents, explaining that they would not be spending Christmas with them. Except, this year, it was slightly different: They would be pleased to spend Christmas with her and their granddaughters, "but only if _that riffraff_ wasn't going to be there". Charity wasn't sure if her parents were referring to her husband or to the circus troupe, but it didn't matter either way. The note went in the trash.

Next came, shockingly, Jenny Lind in tears on their front stoop. She had departed a few days ago, summoned by her parents for a reconciliation after 'that Barnum scandal', and things obviously hadn't gone well. Since they were planning to have Jenny for Christmas anyway, it didn't change much on the logistical side of things, but Jenny of course was distraught.

After that, Caroline and Helen were fighting over God knows what. This was a daily, or even hourly, occurrence, but Charity's nerves were already quite frayed by that point.

Phin wasn't able to help her much, because he was orchestrating his own conflict resolution during that final dress rehearsal for tomorrow's show. Evidently, tensions were running high this Christmas Eve. At this point in the Christmas season, despite the fun that had been had, no one really had had time to rest and everyone was running on fumes.

Then came an unexpected hour of calm. It was, as people say, _the calm before the storm_ , because soon after, a fierce argument erupted between Anne and Phillip. It was the worst one anyone could remember them having, and before long W.D. became involved. Charity didn't know until after Christmas that Phillip's parents had been sending him threatening notes. All she _did_ know at the time was that Phillip had hidden something from Anne, something _important_ , and now Anne had found out and was _not pleased._ Because shouldn't a soon-to-be-married couple trust each other with their problems? And then once W.D. had figured out was happening he was screaming at Phillip for screaming at Anne, and for 'putting his baby sister in danger'. Which made Anne shout at W.D. that she wasn't five years old anymore and didn't need protecting, and could he please butt out of a private matter?

At this point, Charity could feel her eye twitching in a strange way and she knew she was only a few seconds from saying something she couldn't take back.

"Go outside."

Squabbling siblings (and fiance) looked up in surprise as their argument was interrupted.

"What?"

"Go outside," Charity repeated monotonously. "Settle this outside. I can't deal with this right now, in my house." They looked at each other, startled, and as W.D. was no doubt about to protest, Lettie appeared.

"You heard the lady. Time to leave," she ordered as she herded them out the door. Charity sighed in relief.

* * *

When Phin finally came home from the circus (rehearsal had ended ages ago, but as tomorrow's ringmaster, he had much to do), he took one look at Charity and laughed wryly.

"I was going to tell you about how rough my day was, but from the look on your face I'm guessing yours was worse." Charity sighed and leaned into him.

"You could say that. The girls were bickering, and the Wheelers and Phillip had a _massive_ row 'til Lettie threw them out to cool off. Oh, and it's a long story, but Jenny's here and she's staying for Christmas." P.T. raised an eyebrow and began to massage her shoulders.

"Yikes. Well, on the bright side, things can only improve from here, right?" Charity managed a smile.

"One would hope." Phineas was about to reply when their daughters entered the room. Before either of them could say anything, Caroline blurted out,

"Mama, we're sorry for fighting earlier. We're sorry we made you upset." She nudged her sister none too subtley. "Aren't we, Helen?"

"Yeah, we're sorry!" she chimed in eagerly. Charity smiled as both girls simultaneously hugged her.

"Thank you, girls. It happens to everyone. It had already been a hard day, that's all."

"All is resolved now, then?" Phin asked their daughters.

"Well -" Helen began, before Caroline elbowed her butted in,

"Yup. Everything's fine." Both parents stifled their smiles.

"Why don't you go get dressed for Mass, girls." As Caroline raced off to do just that, Helen stayed behind.

"Can I wear my favorite dress?"

"No, sweetheart," P.T. began, "It's really not an appropriate -"

"Sure," Charity interrupted, to Phin's surprise, "Sure you can."

"Woohoo!" Helen ran out of the room.

"People talk about us at church anyway, Phin," she replied to his unspoken question. "Helen may as well wear what she wants." P.T. chuckled.

"Fair enough."

* * *

To Charity's relief, Phineas had been right: things _did_ get better after that. Mass was enjoyable enough, if a bit boring for the girls, and when they got home, Anne, Phillip, and W.D. were waiting for them. All three apologized profusely for their bad behavior, especially considering they were in the Barnum's home, and if they didn't want them to stay they understood -

Charity cut them off there.

"Everyone has bad moments like that, especially now, when we're all exhausted. Don't give it another thought." And though she could see that there was still a problem among the three of them, and while it was obvious Jenny was hurting, everyone managed to put the problems of the day aside and have a good time. A huge Christmas dinner was enjoyed by all, followed by everyone really relaxing for the first time in several days.

Helen, despite her yearly resolution to stay up and see Santa Claus, was out like a light, and Caroline followed not long after. And Charity, watching her adopted family laugh and talk and enjoy each other's company, felt satisfied knowing that she had finally gotten the Christmas she always wanted, even if there were some rough patches.

"Merry Christmas, Charity"

"Merry Christmas, Phin."

* * *

 **...ten plates of cookies,**

 **nine Christmas carols,**

 **eight pints of eggnog,**

 **seven hours of shopping,**

 **six snow angels,**

 **FIVE WOODEN SLEDS!**

 **Four painted zebras,**

 **three new daring acts,**

 **two dancing daughters,**

 **and a beautiful Christmas tree!**


	13. 12 curtain calls

A/N: Woohoo, I finished a multiple-chapter story! Also I just realized I never did a 'Question of the Day' for the previous chapter, whoops! Ran out of ideas there.

Special thanks to upwiththebirds33 and Clio1792, who have read and reviewed everything I've written since I started writing again. You guys make my day!

 **Chapter 12**

December 25, 1851

 **It's the twelfth day of Christmas, and what did Barnum see, but twelve curtain calls…**

"Mama! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Two excited girls bounced into P.T. and Charity's room Christmas morning. P.T. stifled a groan. Apparently, Caroline wasn't yet 'too old' for jumping on their bed.

" _Ooof_!"

"Come on, come on!"

"Get up right now!" P.T. frowned at the still-dark windows, but then, he had an idea.

"Ok, we'll get up. But you should wake everyone else up first." While the entire circus troupe wasn't staying over (though they probably could have), the Wheelers, Phillip, Jenny, Charles, and Lettie had all stayed the night.

"I call waking up Phillip!"

" _Nooo_ , Caroline!" Two pairs of feet raced out of the room. P.T. smiled in satisfaction to himself as he snuggled up against Charity again for ten more minutes of sleep.

"You're evil, dear." Charity murmured sleepily.

"Mmm-hmm."

* * *

Eventually, everyone was awake with minimal conflict and nursing tea or coffee as gifts were exchanged. As the morning went on, the rest of the troupe that hadn't stayed the night arrived to celebrate and exchange gifts. Soon enough, the festivities were put on hold as everyone prepared for the day's performances.

First was _the Nutcracker_ , and it was spectacular. Helen was a soldier, and Caroline was a flower fairy, and P.T. noted with satisfaction that whatever had been been getting Caroline down these past few days had seemed to have been resolved. Thank you, Jenny.

After the ballet, there was barely time to congratulate the girls before the two ringmasters needed to get ready for the Greatest Christmas Show. Phillip and P.T. had debated at length the best day to hold the show. The 23rd was too early, given that they had so little time to prepare, and besides, so many people were traveling that day that the turnout would suffer. The 24th could have worked, but with people attending long Christmas masses all at different times and preparing elaborate dinners for family, they weren't sure people would be all that motivated to add yet another thing to an already packed day.

While P.T. hadn't initially wanted to hold the circus on the same day as the girls' performance, Phillip explained the advantages that the Nutcracker people had undoubtedly thought of as well: Since everyone had stopped _preparing_ for Christmas and were now _enjoying_ Christmas, and because Christmas Day wasn't quite as reserved for family as Christmas Eve, people probably wouldn't mind taking an hour or three out of the day to see some performances. And, Phillip had pointed out as gently as possible, the overlap between the audience viewing _the Nutcracker_ and the people enjoying their circus was probably not overly large.

So, the show was held Christmas Day, and in P.T.'s (biased) opinion, it really was the Greatest Show, even more magical than their normal ones. Charity, the girls, and the overall audience certainly seemed to think so. The Flying Wheelers stunned the crowd with their terrifying new tricks (Phillip somehow managed not to pass out), Lettie and the troupe sang their hearts out (P.T. beamed when he noticed Jenny singing along in the audience) and the festively painted zebras, courtesy of Helen, didn't trample him.

He was pretty sure that their top hats were going to be permanently pink, though.

* * *

 **...eleven family squabbles,**

 **ten plates of cookies,**

 **nine Christmas carols,**

 **eight pints of eggnog,**

 **seven hours of shopping,**

 **six snow angels,**

 **FIVE WOODEN SLEDS!**

 **Four painted zebras,**

 **three new daring acts,**

 **two dancing daughters,**

 _ **and a beautiful Christ-ist-mas treeeeeee!**_

A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you, and a very happy new year!

~ Leia


End file.
